se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Horst Köhler/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver * Ver Horst Köhler - Walter Scheel.jpg| Laudatio von Bundespräsident Horst Köhler auf Bundespräsident a. D. Walter Scheel anlässlich seines 90. Geburtstages. Bundespräsidialamt Horst Köhler - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Bundespräsident Horst Köhler (r.) und Richard von Weizsäcker, Bundespräsident a.D., im Schloss Charlottenburg anlässlich des 85. Geburtstages v. Weizsäckers. Quelle: Foto: Andrea Bienert. Bundespräsidialamt Horst Köhler - Roman Herzog.jpg| Bundespräsident Horst Köhler und Bundespräsident a. D. Roman Herzog. Bundespräsidialamt Horst Köhler - Johannes Rau.jpg| Der Hausherr im Schloß Bellevue wechselt: Rau und seine Frau Christina mit seinem Amtsnachfolger Horst Köhler und dessen Frau Eva. FAZ Christian Wulff - Horst Köhler.jpg| Wird er Nachfolger von Bundespräsident Horst Köhler (l.)? Niedersachsens Ministerpräsident Christian Wulff (CDU) gilt aktuell als Favorit. Foto: Holger Hollemann (dpa) Horst Köhler - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Joachim Gauck und Horst Köhler bei der Preisverleihung Foto: Hans-J.Hinken Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Horst Köhler.jpg| Bundespräsident Horst Köhler überreicht Steinmeier die Ernennungsurkunde zum Außenminister. Foto: dpa Helmut Schmidt - Horst Köhler.jpg| Abendessen des Bundespräsidenten zu Ehren von Bundeskanzler a. D. Helmut Schmidt aus Anlass seines 95. Geburtstages. Bundespräsidialamt Helmut Kohl - Horst Köhler.jpg| Köhler Am Dienstagabend in seiner Tischrede über Kohl: „Sie waren der richtige Mann zur richtigen Zeit“Foto: AP Gerhard Schröder - Horst Köhler.jpg| Horst Köhler mit Bundeskanzler Schröder (2000). Bundespräsidialamt Angela Merkel - Horst Köhler.jpg| The Chancellor receives her certificate of appointment at the official residence of the Federal President before being sworn in, in the German Bundestag. Photo: REGIERUNGonline / Bergmann Francia * Ver * Ver Horst Köhler - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Chirac y Köhler intercambian buenas impresiones. AP Horst Köhler - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Nicolas Sarkozy et Horst Köhler (Paris, 13.07.2009) - Photo : © MAEE, F. de (...) Países Bajos * Ver * Ver Beatrix - Sin imagen.jpg| Dutch Queen Beatrix (R) and German President dr. Horst Kohler attend the welcome ceremony at Noordeinde Palace in the Hague, 08 October 2007. The president and his wife pay a three-days state visit to the Netherlands. Getty Horst Köhler - Jan Peter Balkenende.jpg| Bundespräsident Horst Köhler (l.) im Gespräch mit Jan Peter Balkenende, Ministerpräsident der Niederlande. Quelle: Foto: Sandra Steins Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver * Ver Benedicto XVI - Horst Köhler.jpg| El presidente alemán, Horst Koehler, recibe a Benedicto XVI en Colonia con motivo del Encuentro Mundial de la Juventud de 2005. El fuerte viento le juega al Papa una mala pasada. REUTERS REUTERS / ALEX GRIMM España * Ver * Ver Horst Köhler - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Un rey simpático: Juan Carlos I. (izq) junto al presidente alemán, Horst Köhler. AP Felipe VI - Horst Köhler.jpg| DON FELIPE SALUDA AL EXPRESIDENTE DE LA REPÚBLICA FEDERAL DE ALEMANIA HORST KÖHLER. Fuente: Casa Real Horst Köhler - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El presidente alemán se reúne con Zapatero. PTV Italia * Ver * Ver Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Horst Köhler.jpg| Citation by Federal President Horst Köhler on the occasion of the award of the International Charlemagne Prize to President Carlo Azeglio Ciampi of Italy. Bundespräsidialamt Giorgio Napolitano - Horst Köhler.jpg| Briefwechsel von Bundespräsident Horst Köhler und Italiens Staatspräsident Giorgio Napolitano. Bundespräsidialamt Horst Köhler - Romano Prodi.jpg| Bundespräsident Horst Köhler empfängt Romano Prodi, Ministerpräsident Italiens, zu einem Gespräch im Schloss Bellevue. Quelle: Foto: Jürgen Gebhardt Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver * Ver Horst Köhler - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Bundespräsident Horst Köhler empfängt Tarja Halonen, Präsidentin Finnlands, zu einem Gespräch im Schloss Bellevue. Quelle: Foto: Guido Bergmann Horst Köhler - Matti Vanhanen.jpg| Bundespräsident Horst Köhler (r.) wird von Matti Vanhanen, Ministerpräsident Finnlands, zu einem Gespräch empfangen. Quelle: Foto: Bernd Kühler Reino Unido * Ver * Ver Horst Köhler - Isabel II.jpg| Tischrede von Bundespräsident Horst Köhler beim Staatsbankett für Ihre Majestät Elizabeth II., Königin des Vereinigten Königreichs Großbritannien und Nordirland, im Zeughaus in Berlin. Photo: Bundespräsidialamt Tony Blair - Sin imagen.jpg| British Prime Minister Tony Blair (L) speaks with German President Horst Koehler (R) prior to the start of the opening ceremony of the 2004 Olympic Games at the Olympic stadium in Athens, 13 August 2004. Some 10,000 athletes representing 202 countries will march together in front of 70,000 spectators at the opening ceremony, kicking off a fortnight of sporting competition that is costing 7.2 billion USD to stage. AFP PHOTO / Roberto SCHMIDT. Getty Gordon Brown - Horst Köhler.jpg| Gordon Brown and Horst Köhler. Photo: IMF David Cameron - Sin imagen.jpg| Irish President Michael D Higgins, Sir Tim Laurence, former German President Horst Kohler and British Prime Minister David Cameron lay wreaths during the Commemoration of the Centenary of the Battle of the Somme at the Commonwealth War Graves Commission Thiepval Memoria on July 1, 2016 in Thiepval, France. Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver * Ver Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Horst Köhler.jpg| Horst Köhler in Polen bei Aleksander Kwasniewski. El presidente alemán fue recibido por su homólogo polaco con honores militares. AP Horst Köhler - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| W poniedziałek 13 lipca Prezydent Niemiec Horst Köhler w ramach wizyty w Polsce spotkał się z Lechem Kaczyńskim. Photo: Chancellery of the President of the Republic of Poland Bronisław Komorowski - Sin imagen.jpg| German President Horst Koehler (C) and his wife Eva Luise Koehler (L) express their condolences to acting Polish President Bronislaw Komorowski at the funeral of late Polish President Lech Kazcynski and his wife Maria at Wawel Castle on April 18, 2010 in Krakow, Poland. Kaczynski, First Lady Maria and leading members of the Polish military, government and the arts were killed when the presidential plane they were traveling in crashed while attempting to land at Smolensk, Russia, on April 10. Delegations from around the world arrived to pay their last respects. (April 17, 2010 - Source: Sean Gallup/Getty Images Europe). Rusia * Ver * Ver Horst Köhler - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Vladimir Putin and IMF managing director Horst Kohler shaking hands with officials at their meeting on Thursday. AP Ucrania * Ver * Ver Víktor Yúshchenko - Sin imagen.jpg| deutsche Präsident Horst Köhler (L) begrüßt der ukrainische Präsident Viktor Yushchenko in Berlin, Deutschland, 8. März 2005. Juschtschenko ist für einen zweitägigen Besuch in Deutschland. URSS * Ver * Ver Mijaíl Gorbachov - Sin imagen.jpg| Las intervenciones de Gorbachov, Kohl y Bush estuvieron precedidas por un discurso del presidente alemán, Horst Kohler, quien pidió integrar a Rusia en la arquitectura de seguridad europea. Berlín | Sábado 31 de octubre de 2009 Fuentes Categoría:Horst Köhler